Korra The Avatar Episode 6
by SkyDawn1
Summary: In this episode, Korra trains long and hard as she finally gains her avatar state! will it be enough to stop Amon? find out this and more on this episode!


Korra The Avatar Episode 6 The Avatars Choice

As Oogi landed at the house, Senna helped bring Asami down as I fell to the ground and slowly got up to which Tonraq helped me up as I shuffled inside the house as Senna and Tonraq were right beside me as I went down the hallway to find Tenzen who looked up at us and rushed over to me "oh my god Korra! what happened to you? and what happened to Asami?" he asked as I was beginning to feel weak "Amon...found us...he hurt Asami" I said crying as Tenzen began to look her over and listen to her heart and breath patterns before he looked at me "she's going to be okay, she needs rest though as should you" he said as I nodded and showed Senna to a room to put Asami down as we both went back in the hallway as I rubbed my eyes as Mako saw me and ran up to me "oh my god Korra! what happened to you? are you okay?" he said as I hugged him crying "Amon...showed up...he hurt Asami...she's going to be fine but...this is all my fault,  
if only I had just left her here she would still be fine" I sobbed as Mako held me in his arms while in shock "b...but how? how did he know you were there?" he said as I rubbed my eyes "he didn't...but he was planning on killing my parents if it wasn't for Oogi...I would have been dead all over again" I said as Mako held me tight "I should have never let her come...this is all my fault" I said looking over to Asami as Tenzen and my parents walked over to me as I began to cry "I...I couldn't even protect her...I don't deserve her" I said wiping my eyes "Korra it's not your fault! Amon needs to be stopped once and for all" Tenzen said as Senna and Tonraq gathered around me for a hug "I know...it's just that...seeing her...controlled like that...it was beyond scary" I said as Tenzen tilted his head "what do you mean by that?"  
he said as I looked at him "Amon called it blood bending...he was able to control her...and he would have controlled me...if it wasn't for Oogi stepping in at the last minute" I said as Tenzen back up frozen in fear "by the gods...he...he used blood bending.." he said as I looked at him questioningly "w...what is blood bending?" I asked to which he sighed deeply "blood bending is a very dark bending technique...the user can control the body of a person by forcefully controlling his blood...it's been banned by us...but some people still use it to this day" he said as my head lowered "he's after me...I'm going to find him and put a stop to this" I said as I began shuffling down the hall only for Tenzen to block my path "I can not allow that, you need rest and a lot of training" he said as I balled up my fists and furrowed my brow at him "let me pass" I said as Tenzen stood there steadfast in his resolution "no...you are not ready, you are going nowhere" he said as I got more angry "let me go old man, that's an order" I said as Tenzen laughed "what? you think that since your the avatar that gives you the right to order me around?" he said as I tried to shuffle past him only for him to push me back "LET ME GO DAMNIT!" I screamed as everyone began looking at me "I'll tell you what avatar...get some rest and get better, and then we'll have a proper match...and if you can beat me I will let you go to Amon...but if you fail you will have to stay here and train until I feel you are ready" he said as I nodded "I'll be ready for you old man" I said as I went into Asami's bedroom and got under the covers as I held her in my arms "I will get him for what he did to my baby" I said as I began to fall asleep.

Days went by as I finally felt good enough to face Tenzen in the training grounds as we both met up, and as the two of us stood there I began to crack my knuckles and stare him down "whenever your ready avatar" he said as I began charging at him only for him to sidestep my right hook as I followed up with a roundhouse kick which he avoided as well as he backflipped in the air and landed perfectly on his feet as he goaded me on as I charged at him again with all my might as I began to send a flurry of punches at him only for him to dodge every single swing I threw at him "DAMNIT!" I screamed as he dodged another right hook and placed a hand near my face causing me to freeze in shock as he looked at me "if I was Amon you would be dead" he said as I dropped to my knees "Korra you are letting your anger control you and it's making your moves sloppy and predictable" Tenzen said as tears welled up in my eyes "now you will train here until I deem you ready, do I make myself clear?" he added as I got up and ran back inside as Tenzen looked on sighing dejectedly "oh avatar Aang...I wish you were still here" he said turning to look out to the sea.

I ran into Asami's room and shut the door as I got in bed with her and held her tightly in my arms as I cursed Amon for hurting my baby "damn Amon...damn him for hurting you baby buns...I don't want to lose you" I said as I held her tightly and fell asleep only to see a flashing light engulf me as I appeared in a black void as I began to look around "I HATE BEING IN THIS BLACK VOID!" I screamed as I began running, not knowing where I was going only to stop as I heard a scream in the distance as I ran toward it only to look in shock as Amon was holding Asami by her neck "ASAMI!" I screamed running at Amon as he just looked at me, and with one swift motion he snapped Asam's neck as he threw her to the ground "ASAMI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I let out the loudest scream as I held my head as I felt all my energy reach it's boiling point as I raised up into the air as my eyes grew a blinding white light as I screamed causing an explosion as it knocked Amon off his feet and sent him flying as he slammed down to the ground, I then used my wind power to zip instantly to him as I used my wind bending to form a hand that grabbed him and slammed him over and over again on the ground with more force going into slamming him each time as I finally threw him far into the void as I raised my hand up as a wall appeared to slap him back as he landed on the ground as he rolled to me as I just walked over to him and placed my hands around his neck as he held out his hand and was saying my name in a whimpering voice as I punched him in the stomach "p...p...please no..." he cried out as an evil smirk crossed my face "you know what time it is? it's time to die Amon" I said as the darkness enveloped me, and as I woke up my whole body drained of color and I saw the most horrible sight...Asami was awake...coughing up blood...and I was strangling her as I quickly let go and moved back falling to the floor as my eyes began to tear up and I placed my hands on my head as Asami whimpered and hid under the covers "no please god...no...no what did I do...I can't...god no" I said getting up still holding my head with my hands as I backed up and fell to the floor as Asami peeked under the covers at me as she coughed trying to regain her breathing "what have I done? I'm a monster!" I said as I began to cry hard and get back up as I raced out of the bedroom as Asami tried to stop me "KORRA IT'S OKAY BABY!"  
she screamed weakly but to no avail, I then ran upstairs as I went into one of the bedrooms and closed and locked the door as I went over to a corner and curled up as I continued crying harder than I had ever cried before "w...what have I become?" I sobbed out as I thought of the look on Asami's face "I...I shouldn't live...I hurt the most beautiful girl ever..."I said in between sobs as I closed my eyes, the only thought that was going through my head was leaving so I wouldn't ever hurt my wife again, and as I covered my face a knock came to the door "Korra? please Korra open the door baby" Asami said as I looked up "no please Asami...please go...I hurt you baby...I can't stand to live with myself for what I did to you" I said as I heard the door unlock and open as Asami rushed over to me hugging me tightly "baby no...please leave me...I don't want to hurt you again" I sobbed burying my face in my knees "I'm not going anywhere Korra...I love you so much, I know you didn't mean to do it" she said as I cried harder "my...my anger is really controlling me" I sobbed gripping my head "I had a dream that Amon killed you...and then I just went berserk on him...the last thing I remember was choking him while he was whimpering my name...I...never knew who I was really hurting was my wife" I said as Asami hugged me tightly "I...I need to go" I said as I broke the hug and got up to leave for the door before Asami stopped me "I know you want to be alone...but just remember I will always be here for you...and I don't blame you for what you did" Asami said as I ran up to her and hugged her tightly as I kissed her on the lips "baby don't tell Tenzen I'm gone" I said as she nodded as I quietly left the house and took off leaving the mansion, hoping that at least if I were to meditate somewhere calm it would help me as I would be clearing all doubts...all anger...all hate and finally find some sort of peace.

As I got to a remote section away from the mansion I began to meditate as minutes soon turned to hours, but as night started to come I felt like meditating was beginning to feel like a waste of my time "UGH what's wrong with me?" I said slamming my fist to the ground and got up "I meditate...but I'm not any calmer" I added turning around and walking away only to hear a voice behind me "well they say that meditation is a great stress reliever, you just need to think of calmer thing's" the voice said as I turned around only to see nothing "okay...I'm hearing voices now...I'm going insane" I said turning back and walking forward "oh no I don't really think you're crazy at all...your mind may be clouded by anger but you're certainly not crazy" the voice said as I turned my head around again only to find nothing still "ugh...what would you know voice? Amon hurts my wife and almost kills me, then Tenzen beats me at a one on one. and then I almost kill my wife because of a damned dream I had of Amon...and now I've been out here trying to meditate, trying to calm down and find some solace...and I'm now talking to a voice in my head...boy my life sure is great!" I said turning back around only to see a man with what looked like orange and red garbs as I backed up "hey Korra! the names Aang" Aang said as he began to look me over "oh wow! the next avatar is female? this is amazing!" he said holding my arms out and taking a closer look at me "I'm really sorry...Aang is it? yea I'm sorry but if you don't have an answer for me then I better leave" I said as Aang simply smiled and hung upside down in front of me "hmmm you're seeking answers huh? well I don't really have any answers for your destiny but all I can say is that you must do your best to ride the current that's ahead of you" he said as I pushed him aside "seriously? what does that even mean?" I said as he turned right side up and landed on his feet "you haven't gone to the spirit world have you?" he asked as I turned to him "the...spirit world?" I said as he nodded "yep...during my days as the avatar I didn't really have all the answers myself...I was lost...didn't have a direction, so I tried contacting the spirit world for the answers and that seemed to clarify some thing's...not a lot but thing's that were to come" he said as I sighed "well how do I contact the spirit world?" I said as he smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder "you will find out when the time is right Korra, and don't be too hard on Tenzen, he's just looking out for you and he really does care about you" Aang said as I kicked the ground with my foot "but...I don't know" I said flopping on the ground "I mean I know Tenzen is only trying to help me...but I just feel like I can do this on my own...I can beat Amon I know it" I said as I sighed dejectedly only for Aang to look at me "trust me Korra, you'll have the strength to do great thing's soon, just let it flow naturally and you'll see you will move mountains" he said as I got up "thanks Aang...it seems your more wiser than I am" I said as he laughed "well I had help along the way from my friends...and you have help from your friends as well and don't you forget that!" he said as I nodded "I gotta go back to the mansion...it was nice meeting you Aang" I said taking off as Aang watched me leave "don't worry Korra...you are the chosen one".

I got to the mansion as the morning rays began to shine through as I entered Asami's room only to find her still asleep as I got into bed with her as she slowly opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around me while smiling "m...morning baby" she said as we shared a long deep kiss "morning baby buns, did you sleep well?" I asked as she nodded "I did miss you though and was worried about my sweety" Asami said hugging me tight as the door opened to reveal Tenzen "Korra I need to see you outside now" he said as I rolled my eyes "can't I have a fe..." I began to say as Tenzen cut me off "now" he said as he left the room "ugh, I can't even get a minute alone now?" I said as I huffed and got up off the bed "I'll be back soon my love" I said leaving as Asami blew me a kiss, and as I walked outside to the training area I saw Tenzen get up from his seat and walk up to me as he just stared at me "I know what you did last night" was the only thing he said as I looked down "you left the mansion when you should have stayed here...I am VERY disappointed in you Korra" he said as I raised a finger "but Tenzen I..." I began to say as he sharply turned to me "not another word!" he shouted causing me to put my finger down and sigh dejectedly "now we are going to train for the rest of the day, no scratch that we are going to train for a whole month!" he said causing my jaw to hit the ground "but...but...Tenzen that's not fair!" I protested as he turned his back to me "well you should have thought about that before you disobeyed me" he said as I retorted "but you never said I had to stay here! you said I was to train here until I wa..." I began to say as Tenzen interrupted me again "if you had heard my wording you would have known what I had meant" Tenzen said as I kicked the ground "but what about Asami? maybe...maybe I want to take her out to a fancy restaurant? or watch a movie with her? or just have se..." I began to say until Tenzen stopped me "don't...I know what you meant, but training comes first" he said holding his hand up as I stomped the ground and folded my arms in protest "why are you taking all of this away from me? what? the only thing I have to look forward to is training? no going out? no seeing MY wife? no NOTHING?" I said as Tenzen stared at me "you will start your training now avatar! and you will not stop until I say you are ready, now do I make myself clear?" he said as tears began to fall from my face "yes..."  
I said as the training began.

It felt like months to me but it had only been one week since I began to train as I felt every muscle in my body ache from every activity Tenzen was having me do, from running 100 laps around the mansion every six hours to making me do my bending for three hours and jumping jacks and everything you would hate about gym, it was always midnight when I would finally get to go to bed only to be woken up at six in the morning by Tenzen banging on my door causing me to hate him more and more as I would get up and trudge outside to begin the hellish routine all...over...again, it got so bad that I kept taking showers...with my eyes open!, I was beginning to have enough of this training nonsense as it kept going on and on and on with Tenzen telling me to bend my knees, or telling me ways to improve on my bending, or I am the avatar and need to take this seriously, or blah blah blah...and finally as the month changed hands I came out to the training grounds for the final day...but I was so very exhausted that my bending was simply horrible as Tenzen looked at me "Korra? your bending is the worst I have ever seen! you have no form and it's sloppy! I think you need to run another 100 laps around the mansion" he said as I fell to my knees and began to breathe heavily "Tenzen...what are...you trying...to do to me?...at this rate...I'm going to die...you're taking the work away from Amon!" I said as he slammed his foot down "100 laps now!" he shouted as I got up and started running "I hate you Tenzen...I hate you so much" I said with tears in my eyes as I tripped and fell to the ground as I began to cry "I hate him so much...Aang was wrong about him...he isn't trying to help me...he's trying to kill me!" I said as I got up and wiped my face as I managed to put in the strength to do the laps as I got back to the training ground "that took longer than expected...okay do another 100 laps" he said as I fell to my knees and tried to contain my anger as he walked over to me and grabbed my arm pulling me up and shoving me forward "I'm waiting avatar" he said as he continued shoving me as I got more and more angry "Korra you really are a dissapointment...no wonder your mother kicked you out" he said as my eyes shrunk...how dare he say something like that? how dare Tenzen stoop so low like that? I felt myself losing control as my eyes grew solid white as I held my head all the while Tenzen kept shoving me over and over again "worthless...and you smelled awful...you can't do anything right...you even let your wife get hurt...and I wonder why she even stays with a pathetic loser like you" he said as tears streamed from my face "I...I..." I began to say as Tenzen shoved me to the ground "you what avatar? you give up? you are to train until I say you're ready...and you won't be ready for the next year" he said as my anger just boiled over "I...AM NOT...WEAK!" I screamed as a white light burst from me hitting Tenzen and sending him flying as I turned around and grabbed him with my air bending as I began to slam him down against the ground as I threw him into the sea as I then used my water bending to grab him and throw him up into the air as I flew at him and right hooked him so hard he flew back into the ground as I landed beside him and picked him up by his neck "what do you think of me now?" I said as he looked at me and...smiled? "a...avatar Korra...t...that was...amazing!" he said as my eyes went back to normal and I let him go as I fell back holding my head "oh god...I'm so sorry!" I said as Tenzen struggled to get up "it's o...okay avatar" Tenzen said as I picked him up and carried him inside "no it's not...I hurt you...I let my anger control me" I said crying as Tenzen lifted my head up "no, I wanted to see you angry...I wanted you to tap into that power...and you finally did!" he said as I found a room and laid him on the bed as Asami,  
Mako and Bolin ran in the room "TENZEN!" they all cried as they ran over to him to which he raised a hand "I'm fine everyone...Korra...  
I'm sorry for the thing's that I said...I didn't mean anything by them...I just wanted to help you" he said as I hugged Tenzen "but...what about the training?" I said as he laughed "that wasn't training...well it might be for others but I was gauging how long you could stand it...and one month is impressive" he said as my jaw dropped "s...so all that...was just to gauge my patience?" I said as he nodded causing me to sigh out loud and lie on the bed beside him "what happened?" Asami said as Tenzen smiled "Korra has learned...her avatar state"  
he said as Mako, Bolin and Asami looked at each other "what's an avatar state?" Mako said as Tenzen looked up at the ceiling "it's the most powerful weapon to the avatar, all of the avatars senses are elevated and the power it gains is greater than anything on this earth,  
she's able to command hurricanes and earthquakes with a snap of her fingers and much more" he said as they all stood in shock as I began to close my eyes "your month of training is now over Korra...you've now earned the rest" he said as I opened my eyes back up "if it's all the same to you...I would like to train more...in moderation" I said as Tenzen nodded "if that is what you want" he said as I nodded as I slowly began to fall into sleeps embrace.

Back at the base, Amon was pacing around the room when the general came in "sir! we have news of the location of the avatar!" he said as he gave Amon a folder, and upon reading it he looked to the general "now we know where to strike her" he said walking past the general and turning around "but I'm not so keen on killing her first...I think I'll have some fun and instill fear into the people...getting them to hate the avatar even if they have never met her" he said beginning to laugh as the general saluted and left the room "soon avatar...soon I will take everything away from you...starting with that bitch Asami" Amon said leaving the room as a picture of Asami being held by a leash with Amon standing behind her was shown.

~Revision~ (A/N) okay I had writers block for some time now but episode 6 is done! and what's this about Asami and Amon? yea some thing's will be going down pretty soon...and I may be straying away from the usual T material for one episode...like as in M-rated territory of the sexy kind .wink wink. so stay tuned for that, and as always comment and maybe fave and follow :)


End file.
